


Assurances

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [15]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Winged Charles | Grian, no beta we die like men, so its unconventional therapy sessions now ainit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: It's almost time for MCC and many are still not ready. It includes Tommy.
Relationships: Hermitcraft Ensemble & TommyInnit
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 7
Kudos: 300





	Assurances

**Author's Note:**

> So hello hello! Welcome! 
> 
> So i remind that I meant to not cross any lines and just here for a good time. 
> 
> Also I will be editing this later on my laptop since im doing this currently in my mobile, so there's that and I hope you enjoy.

Along with the admins of Hermitcraft, Grian False and Tommy are inside the Town Hall, specifically inside Scar's office where the mayor is also there with Cub and a couple of persons. 

One of them wears goggles on his head like False, beard smudged with dirt and hands rough with work. The other ruffles his amethyst wings in anxiety, he wears a sky blue checkered shirt. Usually, watchers would wear masks, but this watcher does not. 

"Tommy, you can change who you wanted to play within any time before the event," the watcher smiled, Tommy looks at False who nodded in agreement they both told each other in silence. 

  
"Its alright, Scott, I can still work with them, and besides Tubbo been practicing with me here and in the practice server,",

  
"That's good to know," the goggles man nodded, "We hope to see you in MCC, its the last one for this season after all,",

  
"Wear your jackets and make it holiday-y," Scott beamed, purple mists joyfully emit from his body, all of them got out of the stuffy room to the trees outside bearing diamond. Scott waved a hand along with Xisuma, and a portal to the World Hub opened, 

  
"Let's go, Noxite, we still have the Legacy, then Simmers to get to, and Miku knows how hard it is to get to the simmers," Scott smiled, but a sigh can be heard when he mentioned the simmers, it is after all almost impossibly hard to go to their worlds since the occasional attendees of MCC that is always blue use a different code. Noxite chuckled at Scott, 

  
"No worries, Scott, this is the last time after a long time, we'll be doing the grind after this, and make even better games," he winked at the Hermits before disappearing behind the portal Scott made. 

* * *

  
Tommy's color is still grey to a lot of people, but many of them can see the changes of the shade, it's becoming lesser with every day that he stays on the server of the Hermits. Twice every week a large group would come inside Tommy's home in Upside Down to heal his broken code. Xisuma, Joe, and Grian are always present, sometimes Doc and Impulse would join, the two being seldom in there was because they know the boy is uncomfortable with them, after all, Doc can be scary at times, Impulse is a Dreamon. 

"Do you think, I'll be fucking back to normal when MCC happens?" Tommy croaked, they all just finished another session. Joe slid his Necronomicon back to Ender Chest in Tommy's house while smiling and shaking his head at the same time, at Tommy's language and worry, 

  
"I know I won't be like back to normal normal like, but-" Tommy cut himself, 

  
"It's alright, Tommy," Impulse said, he's in this session since they need to undo a section of Dream's magic in the code. 

  
"Although I'm afraid, I know many of these-" The young ghost referred to himself, "-Fuck- Will probably become something more or less a part of me after these..." Tommy rambled on, and the Hermits listened. At one point Xisuma got up in a manner no one felt and came back with stew and bread, distributing it to everyone inside. 

"Do you know how hard it is to wrangle animals up in the air..." Joe groaned talking about how he and Cleo made the sleigh in the Holiday District,

  
"Impulse when are you going to include Santa Ghast again?" Doc asked, 

  
"Bdubs absolutely loved his lodestones, and geez, the number of resources we needed to gey those, and those aren't even a stack!"

Tango who just arrived waved his hands like crazy in the air, almost knocking away Impulse's bowl and slapping away Grian's bread, the Nether Elemental sheepishly apologized to the short watcher and continued on his story. Soon enough more stories are told to each other, about Mumbo's crazy challenges to the Barge Quests that Tango laughed at humorously, Tommy had to join cursing like a sailor. 

When Xisuma was about to go outside to wash, "Fuck!", can be heard outside as a Ghast appeared and the head admin tripped on netherrack, throwing all the bowls and utensils to the lava. 


End file.
